


Keep Talking

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, One chapter-one couple, Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers, love talk - way v, some rated scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Keep TalkingRomance,  rated for explicit contentBaby we are two strangers, I Know you don’t speak my language  but I love the way you’re talking to me.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Yutae – I love the way you’re talking to me

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: 4-part independent one-shots per couple, unrelated and independent of each other.

Being lost was not on Taeyong’s to do list when he decided to take his manager’s rental car and drive down the streets of a foreign country he was in for a promotional shoot. Being a model and a rapper had been wonderful because it was his dream but sometimes, work can be overbearing. His manager, Doyoung, looks out for him and keeps him out of trouble but there are times that he wished he wasn’t a known celebrity so he could just enjoy simple things like natto or egg pudding.

It fascinated him how Japan is similar to his homeland, at least the place was buzzing with life like the metropolitan Seoul that he was accustomed with. He remembered the place, he was in Osaka for a few days for a promotional shoot for a brand, and somehow the drive alone was calming him. The air wasn’t poluted, thank heavens, so he was able to roll down his window to feel the breeze. He put on a slow song on the aux and the beat calmed him a bit, it was one of his favorites he did as a collaborative work with Ten, a Thai idol from the same agency that he was signed but mostly performs in South East Asia.

He was lost, sure he was, but a quick search from google, Siri helped don’t worry, he was able to find a spot he could park and just watch the stars that hanged on the clear skies. Seoul has been difficult when it comes to stargazing, the bright lights and polution had made the skies a lot grimmer than expected, so to see stars was a blessing for Taeyong.

Until he felt a knife on his side and hot breath on his neck. “_give me your money.” _ Just Taeyong’s luck.

“I Don’t understand.” Taeyong raised both hands and he could feel the hands roam his pockets for his wallet. ‘At least leave my ID.” Taeyong huffed but the robber merely scoffed and took out the wallet from his back pocket only. “It doesn’t have much.” Taeyong said and well, there wasn’t really much cash in his wallet, he got cards.

“_Phone?”_ The robber asked and Taeyong really did not understand that. “Phone.” It was in english this time and Taeyong understood that. Taeyong pointed inside the car and the robber released him to get the item.

Taeyong huffed as he watched the robber took the phone and shove it into his jacket before walking away without another word. Taeyong should have let it go by now, but after he picked up the wallet and shove it back to his pocket, he ran after the robber. He tried to grab the man and he succesfully caught one of his sleeves, enough to yank the hand away from the man’s pocket and to turn them around. The man cursed, Taeyong would know a curse even if it was said in a foreign language but before they could argue, a flashlight was shone at them.

“_You two, everything okay?” _ A police officer asked and the man nodded.

“_Everything’s fine sir. My boyfriend and I had a petty fight but we’re going to resolve it back home.”_ The man answered and Taeyong loved the honey voice that man used.

“_Okay, stay out of trouble.” _ The police officer said and the man bowed and then led Taeyong back to the car. He shoved him inside the driver’s seat before he entered the passenger seat, then pointed to Taeyong to drive.

“What?” Taeyong asked and the man sighed and took Taeyong’s phone and gave it back, before he took his own phone and tinkered with it.

“Drive.” The man said in Korean and Taeyong realized that he had a translating app opened.

“Where?” Taeyong asked and the man raised a brow before he too took his phone to do the same.

“Just a little off the road, I’ll get off there.” The man said and Taeyong switched gears and did as he was told.

The man took his time to remove his mask and cap, and Taeyong noticed from his pheripheral view that the man had long brown hair and a quite a number of piercings. He noticed pink plush lips tha curved into a smirk and those eyes, bright and inviting.

“Eyes on the road.” The man said with a smirk and Taeyong chuckled and did as he was told.

A few minutes passed when the stranger decided to play music from the radio. Some mellow song was playing, somethig to calm the insomniacs, and it relaxed Taeyong. They drove for a few more minutes when the man pointed to a curb to stop. Taeyong slowed down and stepped on the break before looking at the stranger. The man was smiling and it took Taeyong’s breath away. The man leaned close and Taeyong took a bold initiative to lock their lips.

“_I ddn’t know you swing that way”_ The japanese was smooth and lulling, and it drew Taeyong down towards an endless pit.

They kissed, more pationately and if they ended up naked on the back seat of the rental, it’s something they won’t kiss and tell. The stranger was all beauty, pale skin and tiny waist, and that smile that is blinding and hypnotic.  


The way their breaths mixed as they panted, while the slide of their body moved into a rhythm was enough to drive both of them crazy with want and desire. The stranger was loud if he wanted to but when Taeyong whipered his name and the stranger moaned it out, he was dead and gone, thrusting harder and faster.

“_Yuta.”_ The man muttered as he arched his back and Taeyong nibbled on the mans exposed skin.

“Yuta” Taeyong repeated and the moans went louder and louder that it drove him insane.

\--

Taeyong woke up with his phne ringing endlessly and he picked it up to hear an earful from his manager. He loves Doyoung like a brother but it irrtated him sometimes when he has to hear the endless nagging the younger gave him. He told him that his GPS is already on and he will need to pick him up because he was definitely lost in the middle of nowhere (not really), and he has a headache.

Though he was wearing his pants, he was sure that the shirt left on the passenger seat wasn’t his or that his own shirt was missing, enoough to confirm that what happened was legit and not a figment of his imagination. He took the shirt and wore it, opting to wait outside of the car instead of inside, lest he want to remember the plush lips that had attaked his skin and the body that made him come over and over, enough to make him forget but too little to satisfy a desire to claim Yuta again.

Yuta.

Such a beautiful name for a beautiful person.

He opened his phone to check if he still has battery when a certain message caught his attention.

_This is Yuta_

It was written in English and Taeyong grinned as he dialed the number, anticipation thrumming inside him as the line was picked up.

“It’s Taeyong.” He simply said and the laugh he heard was enough to asure him that Yuta was indeed real.”I’ll learn Japanese, just wait.” Taeyong said and Yuta encouraged him despite not understanding.

He didn’t have to wait long, because when a car pulled up and Doyoung hurriedly stepped out to check up on him, his eyes met with the man on the driver seat who was smiling wide at him.

_Call me when it’s after dark. Don’t worry I understand Korean, just playing with you._

Taeyong read the message and grinned as he stared at Yuta while Doyoung’s nagging became white noise.

a/n: in Hendery’s voice: Good Gracious.

Don’t expect updates so soon, I’ll be a bit busy until next week. But I will try to write as much as I could


	2. Johnkun - Tell me how you like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idol!Kun x Photographer!Johnny

-

Photography has been Johnny's passion so when he graduated college, instead of pursuing a nirmal desk job, he interned in a photography studio and became Myungsoo's apprentice. The older and famous but humble photographer was impressed with Johnny so he personally trained him in hopes to make him a regular name in the industry. Johnny truly lived up to his master's expectations and soon after, he has his name and studio out there for a wide range of clientele.

"A Chinese Magazine is seeking your services." Doyoung, his assistant and bestfriend for life, informed him as they do the routine meeting.

"International shoot!?" Johnny asked and Doyoung nodded. 

"Beijing" Doyoung said and Johnny nodded. 

"ask for a brief and call Ten, i need a translator." Johnny said and Doyoung frowned at the mention of the other photographer's name. "oh please, don't oretend thst you hate Ten, you both meet up after work." Johnny commented and thst made the assistant blush. 

"fine." Doyoung whined and stomped out of the room to get the other photographer. 

"You need me?" Ten asked, ever so confident, as he came to Johnny's office. 

"We have a schedule for China." Johnny informed him. 

"oh, why me though? You could get Taeyong hyung or Jaehyun hyung to join you." Ten asked. 

"Ten,we both know that the only people who knows mandarin are you and I, and mine isn't even passable." Johnny deadpanned making Ten laugh. 

"I can't believe you are going to trust me with Mandarin, i can't even pass my mandarin exam w/o a tutor, and i am of Chinese decent." Ten said and johnny laughed. 

"better than nothing." Johnny said making both laugh loudly. 

"Holy shit, bitch you got lucky!" Doyoung stormed inside the office. "Our client is Ginger magazine, and the model, fuck it's Qian Kun of Weishen V." Doyoung announced and Ten immwdiatwly took the brief from Doyoung. 

"Holy ass fuck, Kun." Ten sobbed and that made Johnny raise a brow. 

"enlighten me please." Johnny said calmly.

"Fuck are you living under a rock?“ Ten asked and Johnny raised his brow again and glared at the photographer. "I mean you've been busy but Kun is the leader of the Chinese idol group Weishen V and the group is amazing." Ten explained.

"visuals on point. Music, on point, choreo, on point, personality, on point. I WANNA COME WITH YOU!" Doyoung whined. "please. Please, i need to see Kun." Doyoung begged and that scared Johnny, Doyoung never begged (Ten would disagree though).

"oh okay, don't know what's the fuss but yeah, send them our package and let them sign a contract."Johnny said and both Ten and Doyoung squealed like hormonal teens that only made Johnny laugh.

Johnny could only face palm as he watch both Doyoung and Ten wear a weishen V shirt and is tat a lightstick key ring on their bags? He may have regretted this trip a little. 

The staff of Ginger was very accommodatng and despite being a little rusty, Ten proved to be a good translator for them. 

They arrived early for the preparations, and Johnny directed the staffs for the set up of the shoot. They agreed to do the outside shots first, setting up the car that they will use and placing it to harness the daylight at its finest. Johnny was hally with the set up and now he'll take a few test shots before the infamous Qian Kun grace them. 

He didn't have to wait long though because in another minute, he heard girlish squeals courtesy of Ten and Doyoung. Johnny rolled his eyes at that but before he walked up to them, he groomed his expression with a professional smile. 

"This is Johnny, he is your photographer for today." It was in chinese so Ten translated it. 

"Looking forward to work with you." Kun said with a smile and oh boy, Johnny was sur it is none of the top 10 smiles he had seen. 

"we do too!" Ten replied even before he translated for Johnny. 

"We will start when you're good to go." Johnny said and after it was translated, Kun nodded and signalled that he was indeed ready for the shoot to commence. 

Johnny directed himsputtering limited Mandarin an with Ten translating for the most parts. Kun nodde as he digested the directions and then completely floored the team with jow well he projected whst Johnny wanted to see and capture. The shots were fired and Johnny found a muse in the Chinese idol whose face was perfection in simplest terms. 

Kun was effortlessly nailing each pose and Johnny loved how it was to connect with him. Their eyes meet through the lens and Johnnynmay have felt electricity down his spine as the gaze dorected to his camera blazed of something he wasn't sure he wanted to know. 

They took a break for lunch and Johnny could only sigh as Doyoung and Ten bombarded the idol with praises. Kun had noticed the merch the two were sporting and was super happy that people outside China are enjoying their music. 

The rest of the shoot was indoors. Kun stepped out in a classic suit and Johnny wanted him looking like a gentleman. It went well, Kun knew how to project and damn the face, Johnny could spout endless praises and he'll still have a few more to spare. But when Kun stepped in wesring a suit without a shirt underneath, well Johnny could only grip his camera tightly because he did not expect the show of skin and damn, Kun just turned him on. Major turn on. But Johnny was a professional so he held his composure and directed Kun to poses that he knew would bring out the best assets. 

Johnny breathed out loudly, he survived the teasing Kun had dumped on to him, and he knew that a major headache is looming plus a desire to claim the man and ruin the idol. 

"Thank you for your hard work." Kun bowed at them and the three were gaping as they hear a perfect Korean from the idol. Kun chuckled and turned to Johnny. "Sorry, I wasn't supposed to do that butI could just make you sign an NDA." Kun giggled and Johnny grinned. 

"Are you planning to do a fanmeet at Korea!? Please say yes." Doyoung asked hopefully. 

"more than that. We are actually planning to have our formal debut at Korea, but you didn't hear thst from me." Kun blinked at Doyoung and on cue bith ten and Doyoung screamed like a dying whale. I actually liked the pictures you took Johnny-nim. " Kun said and Johnny waved him off. 

"just Johnny." He replied. 

"yes Johnny, i liked the pics and i would lile to reccomend you to our team as the photographer for our Korean debut album."Kun said shyly and Johnny's brain short circuit at that. 

" here is our business card, feel free to contact us." Doyoung handed a card and Kun took it with shy smile. "and this is Johnny's personal card. You can contqct him directly." Doyoung grinned and if Kun smiled wider than usual, no one commented about it. 

\--

Johnny opened the door of his hotel room and grinned as the smile of the most beautiful person he had laid his eyes upon greeted him. Kun called him a little after the celebratory dinner and who was Johnny to pass out on the opportunity. 

"how do you like it babe?" Johnny whispered and Kun grinned as he took off his hoodie and motioned for Johnny to kiss him. 

"Touch me." Kun replied and Johnny did not need a second asking as he feel up the other as he devoured Kun's lips. 

"Can i leave a mark?" Johnny asked and Kun nodded. 

"just not visible though." Kum replied and Johnny grinned and attacked the pale skin. 

Kun opened himself up for Johnny and sang melodies as he felt the slide inside him. The stretch of his walls to accomadate Johnny, the harsh grip on his waist, and the whisper on his ears drove Kun to pleasure, tear spilling pleasure and countless orgasm. 

Kun rode him exoertly, bent his body to dofferent positions and allowed Johnny to wreck him, thrusting deep and hard that the screams could probably hurt his throat but it was all worthil it as the hot fluid fill him up. 

"You sre simething Kun." Johnny panted out the words and Kun pulled him into a kiss. 

\--

Johnny watched the clock as it struck 6pm. They usually end work at this time but for Johnny, it is a time he was always looking forward to. 

On the dot, his phone rang. He did not even allow a fourth ring as he picked up the call. His smile was wide as he spoke to greet the caller. 

"Tell me what you want babe." The voice was smooth and it made Johnny excited. 

"you always you." Johnny replied. 

"You're in luck, come home quickly, i'll be waiting." That is all that Johnny needed to ran out of his office with Doyoung scolding him but without bite. 

"the lucky bastard." Ten hissed next to Doyoung. 

"He's still our boss." Doyoung sighed. "How come Kun chose Johnny over us?" Doyoung whined. 

"you're not as big as Johnny Doie." Ten reolied and thst made the other fume. "Don't worry babe, you mske it up for performance." Ten winled and Doyoung laughed out loud. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: yeah this was all over the place hahahha


End file.
